


Glasses

by Alex_Fortier



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy goodness at 1 am!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Fortier/pseuds/Alex_Fortier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wrapped a towel around yourself and passed one to Kyoya. He shoots you a confused look, and you respond with "I didn't think you'd want to run around naked. Could be dangerous," before you snatch his glasses from the edge of the sink and dash out of the bathroom." Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! *waves* I finished this story at 1 am, so I apologize for any mistakes that I didn’t catch! I’d appreciate any reviews or criticisms you have to offer!  
> This fanfic is a Kyoya OotorixReader fluffy fanfic! Enjoy!

Kyoya’s singing in the shower, a happy song his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. His voice tingles down your spine, causing you to shiver whilst reading your book. You close the book, deciding to join him. As you walk to the adjoined bathroom, you strip off the shirt you “borrowed” from Kyoya. You open the bathroom and slip into the shower, wrapping your arms around Kyoya from behind. He jumps, knocking over the shampoo, which hits his foot, and his beautiful singing turns into loud swearing. You start giggling, only having heard him swear in serious situations.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?” And with that he has you pinned against the shower wall, breathless.

“I think it’s hilarious,” you reply. “The ever-cool Kyoya Ootori getting angry over shampoo.” A smirk appears at your lips as you hopped up onto tip-toes and pulled Kyoya down into a kiss. After a few seconds you pulled away, breathing heavily before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around yourself and passing one to Kyoya. He shoots you a confused look, and you respond with “I didn’t think you’d want to run around naked. Could be dangerous,” before you snatch his glasses from the edge of the sink and dash out of the bathroom.

“ _Chikusho_ ” you hear him swear, before rushing out after you. You’re giggling, rushing around the apartment, ducking behind walls and jumping over books on the floor. Kyoya has gone into his determined mode, which is very close to his shadow-king form, but gentler. He almost has you until he catches his shin off of the coffee table, shouting Japanese profanities. You decide to hide, ducking into the coat closet near the apartment door.

Kyoya is swearing under his breath, a constant mantra of “fucking hell,” and “what the fuck,” in Japanese, and then suddenly- silence. You cover your mouth with your hand and hold your breath, staying perfectly still, but it’s no use. The closet door is flung open and Kyoya’s arms are wrapped around your waist, hauling you over his shoulder. You’re playfully kicking and protesting, at least, until Kyoya carries you into your shared bedroom, flopping you onto the bed before climbing on top and pinning down your wrists.

He leans down and whispers into your ear “Now, (y/n), wouldn’t you like to give me my glasses back? I’d hate to have to _punish_ you.” As if his proximity wasn’t enough, the insinuation behind his words has you shivering.

“I’d like to see you try, Shadow King,” you tease, pushing your breasts up into his chest, and wrapping one leg around his. You shift your weight a little, then- _bam!_ Kyoya’s flat on his back on the bed with you hovering over him, glasses in one hand while the other holds down his wrists. “Who’s in trouble now, Kyoya?”

As you lean down to kiss him, you hear a knock on the apartment door, then someone rushing into the bedroom. Tamaki is bouncing up and down, going on about this new plan for a Host Club reunion before he stops midsentence. At this point, Kyoya is swearing like a sailor, not even under his breath anymore. “ _Fakku! Teme! Usero yo_!” But Tamaki’s still standing perfectly still, before he jumps and covers his eyes, turning beet-red.

“I’m just gonna go… check on arrangements, or something,” Tamaki stutters, before fleeing the room. You look at Kyoya and sigh. Another peaceful, playful day, ruined. ‘ _Or maybe not,’_ you think as Kyoya wraps his arms around you and flips you onto your back, kissing down your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here are the Japanese swear translations! Thanks to youswear.com!   
> Chikusho= Shit  
> Fakku= Fuck  
> Teme= Bastard  
> Usero yo= Fuck off  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
